


An Unlikely Team

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [4]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy enjoys Sylvester's company... most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Team

Happy liked working alongside Sylvester. While Toby and Walter were both high-strung, Sylvester had a more calm presence. He wouldn't try to distract her from her blueprints unless it was something important. Sometimes he wouldn't at all and she would have to guess when he needed it. 

There were times when Sylvester got on her nerves, though rare. Occasionally -and only very- Happy would need him to run the calculations of trajectories or proportions to make sure she was right. Sylvester always gave her the right answer and she would be right... though only off by hundredths of an inch.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see a lot of talk about Happy and Sylvester's friendship with each other- weird! I always like studying the little ties within friend groups. Just because two (or more) people don't seem to interact much doesn't mean their bond isn't as strong as others. They're just more subtle.
> 
> Actually I don't see a lot of discussion about Happy and Sylvester relationships with others in general (excluding Toby, for both of them) but maybe I'm not digging deep enough...


End file.
